Jareth
by Ru
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Labyrinth crossover that's set after the last book. Featuring a very young, 12 year, old Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just from this weird dream I had the other night. It's a weird AU Labrinth/Harry Potter crossover universe where Jareth is only 12 years old. The events take place just after the last Harry Potter book. _

_It's always bothered me that Harry and the others seemed to get away with stealing from Gringott's. I just can't see them getting away with it scot-free reagrdless of their heroics during the war. I just can't see the goblin's caring more about the war than their reputation for the safety of a Gringott's vault. Oh and Dumbledore's alive in this AU. Don't ask me why, i'm not in control of my dreams._

**Jareth's adventure!**

**Usual disclaimers, etc.**

"Someone's coming!" Bill hissed.

Dumbledore and Harry glanced around quickly for a hiding place. Bill was risking his job to help them find the documents they needed and they must not be discovered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all had their Gringott accounts suspended for their part in the now famous Gringott's break in. Though the goblins had submitted to the might of the ministry ministries and hadn't pressed charges, they still utterly refused to hold any of the 'Golden Trio's' money. Life was fast reaching impossible in the wizarding world without access to Gringott's. The three were left with hoards of galleons to protect, and not a single goblin was willing to even exchange what they had to muggle money, so they couldn't even put what they owned in mortal banks. Hermione was the best off, with very little in her account to start with, and with muggle parents having money safely in muggle banking systems. Ron had never had much money to start with, but did have plenty of family members willing to help him out. Harry had ended up with a large unprotected fortune, left temporarily at Sirius' old house. However not one of the three could get jobs, go to university or interact with the wizarding world without access to a Gringott's account, not without spending the rest of thier lives reliant on someone elses kindness.

"The balcony," Dumbledore finally decided. They backed into the shadows; there was a balcony circling the room below leading to the main lobby. hey were just in time, for a group of goblins entered the room below chattering happily.

"Transvere" Dumbledore muttered. Suddenly the three could understand the goblins talking below them. They glanced at him amazed, Dumbledore grinned, "Just a little something I've been working on," he whispered.

Bill recognised one of the goblins, a goblin by the name of Fenrook. He wasn't quite sure what the goblin did in the bank, but he seemed to get a great deal of respect. He looked nothing like any of the other goblins, was about 6 foot tall, built like a tank, and always carried a sword. The other two goblins he knew vaguely too, one a teller named Griphook and the other was the London branch manager Ragnok.

Suddenly a third goblin entered the room.

"Sir" he said bowing nervously to Fenrook. Bill's eyes widened, he'd never seen them do that before.

"Yes," answered Fenrook somewhat impatiently, they had a lot of work to get through tonight. Fenrook sighed when he a second, clearly wary, younger person sidled innocently into the room.

"Why are you not at school?" Fenrook asked sternly.

Jareth shrugged guiltily "The headmaster said I'm suspended for the rest of term. I'm supposed to think about what I did."

"And what was it exactly, that you did?" Fenrook asked suspiciously.

"It was totally not my fault," Jareth started virtuously.

By the end of Jareth's explanation all of the goblins were hiding smiles, except Fenrook who was trying his very best to act stern.

"And that's why the fire was the gardeners fault." Jareth finished triumphantly. He could already see he'd got away with things, as per usual. Fenrook was the usual one to watch out for, all the other goblins tended to spoil him outrageously and he knew already, by the look in his eye, that Fenrook was trying hard not to smile at the story.

"So can I have some lunch now? Grout here has promised to take me to the circus this afternoon."

Fenrook's attention immediately turned to the original messenger. "The circus? You think he should be rewarded for setting fire to the library and hitting his teacher with a shovel?"

Grout wilted, "But he didn't really mean it," he tried.

Fenrook glared, hard. Grout melted completely, "Sorry sire," he said to Jareth apologetically, "But I've just remembered this thing... I have to go do it." He bowed once to Jareth nodded his head to Fenrook and made his escape.

Even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "Sire?" Bill mouthed surprised

Jareth scowled "That was mean," he whined. "What else am I going to do with my day?"

Fenrook finally smiled "You can stay with me, and actually learn something for a change."

"Learn something?" Jareth replied dubiously.

"What do you know about Gringott's?" Fenrook asked.

"Well it's a bank, a goblin bank." Jareth answered.

"How many branches does it have? How many staff? What's the profit margin?" Fenrook fired back.

Jareth looked flumuxed "5 branches, 200 staff, no profit." Jareth answered.

"Jareth, if you are going to just make it up, at least be faintly believable. Fenrook growled. The other goblins sniggered.

"Lots of profit," Jareth tried hopefully.

"Over 50 million Gallons a year of profit, and there's 502 branches in the above and below staffed with goblins, with 10,000 muggles cash machines and 80,000 though the Link system. There are over 1000 non-goblin members of staff, and 3000 goblins. That's not to mention our other areas of interest, such as treasure hunting and exploration."

Jareth latched on to only one word of this. "Treasure?" he questioned "You go treasure hunting? Can I go?"

Fenrook sighed heavily, he'd known as soon as he said it that it was a mistake. He was never going to get Jareth to listen now.

"Forget the treasure," Fenrook said angrily, already knowing it was a hopeless cause.

Jareth ignored him, turning to Ragnok with new interest. "Can I go treasure hunting with you?"

Ragnok melted instantly at the attention from his King. "I don't see why not sire." He answered, trying not to look at the fuming Fenrook.

"Because it's dangerous, that's why not!" Fenrook almost shouted. He already knew he'd lost. He might be Regent, but the young Goblin King usually got his own way. If he said no he just knew that one of the goblins would sneak him out there anyway.

"Pleaasse?" Jareth whined.

"We could take him to the Queen Mamoosh's tomb," Ragnok tried. "It's in Egypt," he added helpfully to Jareth.

Jareth grinned triumphantly.

"And we could make sure there are no non-goblins on site." Ragnok added helpfully.

Fenrook's shoulder sagged, not nearly as immune to Jareth as he always tried to pretend.

"You stay with me every single minute." He said seriously "No running off, no magic, no touching."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Alright already, I promise to behave," he said excitedly. "This is going to be great. My friends are going to be so jealous; none of them have ever been treasure hunting."

"This is not a reward for bad behaviour." Fenrook tried, already knowing it was far, far too late.

"This is way better than a crummy old circus." Jareth continued happily, visions of discovering graves, lined with gold and with suitably horror filled ancient curses and mummies, lodged firmly in his mind. He'd discover something great, he just knew it.

"And I want at least 5 Knights of the Labyrinth present, as bodyguards." Fenrook continued seriously to Ragnok. "You're sure the area is secure?"

Ragnok paused, thinking seriously for the first time about Jareth's welfare. "We should be able to make it safe enough," he replied seriously.

"I don't want safe, safe is boring." Jareth whined. This time every goblin in the room glared at him. Jareth's safety was always the highest priority.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_**Several months later**_

**_St Albions School _**

The headmaster hated having to make this call. He liked Jareth, but that didn't mean he ever forgot just how powerful he and his goblin nation were. St Albion's was the most prestigious school around, currently housing students of 83 different species, the only common link being the sheer amount of power they possessed, either politically or magically. Even so there were few students powerful enough to cause this school board a single night's sleep. This was a school that had been known to turn away both King's and Emperors that failed the entrance exam.

Jareth had not been required to take the exam. If Jareth had gone to a different school they could have been ruined, the rich and powerful, those who truly ran things would be easily swayed by a new fad and they liked their offspring to be making the right connections. Too many would likely have followed the Goblin King.

"What's he done?" questioned Fenrook tiredly, upon sight of the headmaster in the mirror. He knew exactly how these things went, generally had at least one call per term.

Fenrook canceled an extremely important meeting between the Gringott goblins and the American Ministry of Magic, and arrived at the school that same evening ready for yet another parent-teacher discussion about Jareth's behaviour. He reminded himself that school life was doing Jareth good, regardless that Fenrook needed to make this trip far too often and use almost all of his diplomacy skills just to stop the boy getting expelled. He had no doubt whatsoever that without the existence of Gringott's, and the goblins, Jareth would have been expelled in his first week. Luckily, the school board understood exactly what it would mean to lose their Gringott's accounts and though Jareth never escaped punishment, it always fell short of actual expulsion.

Fenrook fully believed that Jareth's own charm had come into play at some point, since after the first term none of the school board seemed to bear a grudge that they were essentially being blackmailed into keeping the boy. Fenrook, in fact, had fast become one of the very few people to insist on a proper punishment when the latest of Jareth's schemes went awry, one of the very few not to fall for Jareth's protestations of innocence or contrition. And one of even fewer able to hide his smile when hearing about the boy's latest exploits.

Fenrook soon succeeded in calming the current escalating situation down, by using a mixture of threats, bribes and promises. And putting an immediate stop to Jareth's growing belligerence at being blamed for everything as-per-usual. Fenrook eventually even managed to force a sulky apology from the boy. And though Jareth didn't look at all sorry for nearly destroying the library with an endless self-replicating spell, it was good enough for the Headmaster at least, if not the Librarian. Jareth escaped suspension this time, for which Fenrook sighed in relief.

Fenrook did manage a late dinner before his departure though, was allowed to dine privately with Jareth though somehow the boy's cronies also managed to snag an invite. The Three Musketeers they were known as throughout the school. They were best of friends and just important enough to get away with some very wild stunts. Fenrook knew very well that Jareth was usually the instigator of all the trouble though. As the Goblin King he was one of the only children allowed to have Bodyguards while boarding at the school, though almost two thirds of the school was related to royalty or power in some way and attempted to demand them. Jareth's poor guards seemed to spend more time searching for the kid, covering for him or rescuing him his latest disastrous idea, than they had ever signed up for. Jareth would be astonished to know he himself was top of his Bodyguards list of 'Biggest Threat to the Throne'. The second Musketeer was Lord Oberon, the 12 year old Prince of the Seelie Court and finally there was 11 year old tomboy Titania. A girl not at all important like her two friends and pretty much everyone at the school, but her mother was a teacher there, which had given Titania a chance to sit and pass the famous entrance exam.

"Do you really eat people?" Oberon asked spreading butter on his bread.

Fenrook blinked in surprise at the question.

"Pardon me?" he said.

"Jareth says that you eat people." Titania chimed in morbidly.

Fenrook glanced across the table at Jareth and raised an eyebrow. Jareth attempted to look innocent.

"Not on a Friday," he answered with a smile. They looked at him doubtfully. He looked big enough to eat people, larger than a human male and very sturdily build. Very clearly built like a warrior.

"Did Jareth really have to eat someone to prove he was capable of being the King?" continued Oberon in fascination.

Fenrook stared at Jareth who was pretending not to be listening to the conversation. "Jareth hasn't, and isn't, going to be eating anybody." He answered firmly.

"I knew you were lying" Oberon said triumphantly. "You even fainted when we dissected that frog in class."

"I did not" Jareth denied, forgetting that he was pretending not to listen. "I was ill and it was hot in there. Probably food poisoning," he continued, prodding a limp piece of lettuce.

Fenrook raised an eyebrow, "What else has Jareth been telling you?" he said suspiciously.

"Has he really got the blackest, evilest soul ever?" Titania asked suspiciously.

Jareth coughed "Anyone want some more potatoes?" he offered.

"If Jareth's soul is blackened it's probably because he forgot to wash," Fenrook answered with a smile, utterly ignoring Jareth's attempted diversion.

Jareth attempted to ignore the twin glares being levelled at him by his friends. "You said that the goblins crowned you King because you had the blackest soul in the world and that you had to eat babies. You said you had to torture someone as a rite of passage before you could be crowned" Oberon accused.

Fenrook laughed and raised an eyebrow at Jareth. "Crowned?" he asked

Jareth blushed at being caught out, "But I totally could if I had to," Jareth assured them all.

"No torturing or eating people until you are 21." Fenrook commanded. Jareth scowled.

"So does this mean you don't really have to undergo trials of untold horror?" Titania asked disappointedly.

"See, I told you it was suspiciously like the plot of that novel he was reading." Oberon added, finally vindicated.

"He doesn't have any trials at all?" Titania questioned, not to be diverted.

"No." Fenrook answered.

"Is there at least a crown of thorns?" she continued.

"A crown of thorns?" Fenrook repeated, amused. "No."

"But if there were trials, I'd totally pass them." Jareth announced assuredly.

Fenrook raised an eyebrow, unwilling to argue the point. "Jareth's the Goblin King, regardless of the outcome of any trials or the state of his soul." he said.

"You and I need to have a little chat about telling the truth." He added sternly to Jareth who scowled in return. It wasn't Jareth's fault that his life was too boring to really involve fights to the death and crowns made of thorns.

"But there should be trials," he moaned, poking at his food "I should have to fight to the death against any challengers."

Fenrook smiled, "Well maybe that would encourage you to put a bit more effort into your fighting skills."

Oberon and Titania sniggered and Jareth scowled again. "I could totally fight to the death if I wanted to." Jareth said belligerently.

"No fighting." ordered Fenrook, well acquainted with how Jareth's mind worked. "To the death or otherwise." he added sternly to a clearly unrepentant Jareth.

Jareth sighed, sudden dreams of being a swordsman extraordinaire amongst his schoolmates, slowly vanishing. They finished the meal in silence and Jareth walked Fenrook to the school entrance to say goodbye.

"Be good." Fenrook said sternly, grabbing Jareth for a hug.

"I'm always good." Jareth answered virtuously, leaning into the hug.

"And no fighting." Fenrook added, ignoring that absurd statement.

"Fine" Jareth muttered. He'd made a career out of knowing exactly how far he could push Fenrook and he understood the warning. Taking up fighting against his schoolmates would seem to be a bad idea. "But I could totally win." He announced.

Fenrook smiled, "No fighting." He repeated sternly. Jareth dropped his head on Fenrook's shoulder in response. It could get lonely at the school. He was a popular boy, but none of his friends knew what it meant to be a goblin. None of them felt like a goblin felt and gave him that feeling of love and safety. None of them understood things that were intrinsic to the goblin nation.

The large goblin enfolded Jareth in his cloak and held him tighter, regardless of any watching students. He missed Jareth in the term-time, regardless of the headaches he created during his vacations. Jareth had more energy than anyone he knew, had a tendency to go fast and furious, and then drop without warning. There was a saying, that it took a whole village to raise a child. In Jareth's case it was more like an entire nation, plus a few extras like, say, the land itself.

"It's only 3 weeks till the summer holidays." Fenrook assured, a little worried at Jareth's clinginess.

"I miss you." Jareth whispered, "It's not the same here. I'm alone."

Fenrook sighed, he understood. Jareth was a goblin, the goblin King; it wasn't good for him to be away from his people. It was necessary though, Jareth needed outside ties to the next generation of the world's leaders. He didn't know it now, but if he had those links, he would be just that little bit safer in the future. People were always just that little bit less eager to mount war against an old school friend than a stranger. And Jareth was learning here, making allies, among people who didn't spoil him nearly as much as his own kind.

* * *

_Ok, just realised that not only does nothing happen in this chapter, but the plot moves along not at all. Not too worry, i'll try and make something come together by the end of this weekend:) _

_More Harry Potter crossover will occur soon and if anyone hates the 2 friends let me know, i'm not especially attached to them. I used midsummer nights dream characters only because he needed some friends and i thought if i made them up entirely they could be in danger of Mary-Suing themselves. Also having 3 friends may be copying Harry a little bit, but i need the banter and if i write more than 3 characters i find myself getting overwhelmed with new characters that aren't really relevant to the plot._


End file.
